


Just let me love you

by MikudayBlythe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why I post this, I'm anxious, Implied Sexual Content, Just my two babes being cute, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Original Universe, Other, Pronouns are intentional, Romantic Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, brief mention of death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikudayBlythe/pseuds/MikudayBlythe
Summary: En el fondo de su ser sabía que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de Faervel, y que nada malo podría ocurrir mientras se mantuvieran como el destino había designado: juntos.





	Just let me love you

Se dejó caer en la cama después de llegar a su clímax con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo cansado. Faervel esperó un par de minutos para que ambos recuperaran el aliento antes de juntar sus labios con delicadeza en un beso apasionado y sensual, nada parecido a los besos necesitados y salvajes que le daba mientras hacían el amor. Se separaron poco después con sonrisas en los rostros, y Neth sintió un fuerte ardor en su pecho al mirar directamente los ojos de su amante y encontrarlos brillantes cual amatistas, rebosantes de una emoción que no supo catalogar. Él plantó un último beso en su frente antes de acostarse a su lado en el lecho.  
Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, sin moverse de sus lugares más que para tomarse de las manos y entrelazar sus dedos. Un resplandor suave y cálido rodeó sus manos entrelazadas de inmediato, apenas lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar los costados más cercanos de sus cuerpos. En ese preciso momento, Neth recordó cómo se sentía la felicidad, tal como pasaba cada vez que tomaba las manos de Faervel en los últimos cinco años de su vida. La primera vez que se sintió así fue el día de su boda, cuando su alma y la de Faervel se habían conectado a través de la magia antigua que aún existía en las entrañas del mundo, esa que los demás catalogaban de "divina", y que los uniría hasta el final de sus vidas.  
El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un roce delicado en sus caderas, sobre una de las serpientes de tinta que cubrían su cuerpo. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, claro. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente para indicarle al menor que podía abrazarlo y suspiró por el contacto entre sus pieles, el delicioso calor corporal contrarrestando el frío invernal que entraba por el balcón.  
Ambos se acomodaron contra el cuerpo del otro, Faervel apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de Neth y abrazándole por la cintura. Como siempre, él apoyó su rostro contra el cuello del mago, besándolo con suavidad de vez en cuando mientras susurraba cursilerías cerca de su oído.  
Su cuerpo entero tembló al sentir aire cálido contra la piel sensible y al procesar las palabras que la voz dulce y melodiosa de Faervel le susurraba:  
—Te amo con toda mi alma, Neth, y te protegeré hasta mi último aliento sí es necesario.  
—No hables de muerte. No ahora — pidió el rubio mientras buscaba una de las manos del otro. Al encontrarla la apretó con fuerza y la llevó hasta su pecho, allí donde sus tatuajes convergían en el centro de su cuerpo —. Por favor.  
Faervel suspiró, derrotado, pero cuando abrió la boca para disculparse se vio interrumpido por su cónyuge:  
—También te amo. — Dicho esto, dio la vuelta a su rostro para besar los labios de Faervel una última vez por esa noche. Esperaba que él entendiera su intención.  
Sin decir una palabra más, cerró los ojos y dejó que las suaves caricias que sentía en su cabello le guiaran al mundo de sus sueños, con una sonrisa en los labios. En el fondo de su ser sabía que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de Faervel, y que nada malo podría ocurrir mientras se mantuvieran como el destino había designado: juntos.


End file.
